Not over you
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Fiona Coyne is back for her summer vacation. At first her ex-girlfriend Imogen was happy because she thought this'd be her chance to win Fiona back. Sadly for Imogen, Fiona's dating another girl. How will things go for Fiona and Imogen? Will Imogen give up on trying to win back Fiona? Or will she fight to win back something important to her that she never should've let go?
1. Fiona's back

**This is a Fimogen romance/drama. In case you didn't see the time of my life it pains me to report that Fimogen broke-up at the end. Imogen is the one who broke up with Fiona because she didn't want to be holding Fiona from living out her dream. Now it's summer and Fiona's back for her vacation. She has a new girlfriend. How will things go with her and Imogen?**

Imogen's waiting at the airport with her mom Natalie awaiting the arrival of her friend/ex-girlfriend Fiona Coyne.

She asks excitedly "Do you see the plane coming in yet, Natalie?"

Natalie says "Not yet, Imogen. Just have some patience."

Imogen says "Sorry. I'm just REALLY excited to see Fiones again."

Natalie says "I thought you broke up with her."

Imogen says sadly "I did. It wasn't right of me. Maybe when she's here, I'll ask her to take me back," Imogen asks worried "Do you think she will?"

Natalie says "I'm sure she will. If you still love her as much as you do, show her that, and I'm sure she'll take you back."

Just then Imogen sees a plane come in and says excitedly "THAT'S THE PLANE FIONA'S ON!"

Natalie says "Go get her, Imogen. I know you can do it."

Imogen runs down to the gate and waits anxiously for Fiona to get off the plane.

When Fiona does Imogen runs up to her and hugs her.

She says "Fiona, I'm so happy to see you again!"

Another girl gets off the plane and goes over to Fiona and puts her arm around her.

Fiona says "Imogen, this is my girlfriend, Maddie. Maddie, this is my best friend and ex-girlfriend, Imogen."

Maddie shakes Imogens' hand and says "Pleasure to meet you. Fiona's told me so much about you."

Imogen is shocked and says "Nice to meet you, too."

Fiona notices the look on Imogens' face.

She asks "Immy, are you okay?"

Imogen says "I'm just fine. It's just a few sad things have happened after you left, although one of them didn't turn out all that bad."

Fiona says to Maddie "I need to talk to Imogen in private please, sweetie."

Maddie says "Alright. I can respect that." she goes and sits down at a table.

Fiona asks "What's going on, Immy?"

Imogen says "Well Clare found out she had cancer, but she's just fine now."

Fiona says "Well, that's good news," she then asks "What's the bad news?"

Imogen starts to tear up and she whispers in Fionas' ear "Adam's dead."

Fiona asks shocked "How'd he die?"

Imogen says "Well we were counselors at camp this summer, and one day Adam was driving while trying to text Becky. They'd gotten into a fight and Adam wanted to let Becky know he still loved her. He didn't see where he was going and the crashed into a tree."

Fiona says sadly "That's too bad. I'm so sorry that happened. Adam was a great guy and he'll surely be missed."

Imogen says "Yes he will."

Fiona asks "Is that all you're upset about?"

Imogen didn't want Fiona to know she was sad that she'd moved on so she just says "Yeah, that's it."

Fiona says "Well, alright then. I'll go get Maddie and we can hang out together."

Imogen says sadly "Yeah let's all hang out together."

Fiona hugs Imogen and says "I'm so happy to see you again, Immy. I missed you so much."

Imogen chokes back tears and says sadly "Me, too, Fiones. Me, too."

**Poor Imogen. How will things go with her and Fiones? Will Immy tell Fiones she still loves her,or will she just forget about the whole thing? Wait and see.**


	2. Imogen starts to rethink about Fiona

**In this chapter Fiona and Imogen talk a lot about Fiona and her relationship with Maddie and Imogen starts to think if telling Fiona she's not over her is a good idea or not.**

Imogen asks Fiona "So, Fiones, you wanna hang out today?" she the thinks to herself "I wanna take Fiones out to a nice restaurant and ask her to take me back and tell her I love her and I always have."

Fiona says "Sorry, Immy. Maddie's taking me to a movie tonight."

Imogen asks sadly "What kind of movie?"

Fiona says "A romantic comedy. That's how we bonded in Italy. Over romantic comedies like love actually, we also bonded over some romantic dramas like the notebook."

Imogen says "I remember watching the notebook with you when we were dating. You always cried at the end because it was really touching."

Fiona says "Yeah and whenever I'd cry while watching the movie with Maddie, she'd always put her arm around me or hold my hands and we'd cry together."

Imogen says sadly "It sounds like you two had a lot in common."

Fiona doesn't even notice that her ex-girlfriend is upset and says "We do, Immy. I can see Maddie and I being together forever and eventually one day being wife and wife."

Imogen thinks sadly "I used to imagine us like that," she then says trying best to hide her pain "I'm happy for you, Fiones."

Fiona asks "What about you, have you found anybody new yet?"

Imogen says "No, but at a point when Adam was still alive and still with Becky I liked him."

Fiona asks "Did you do anything about it?"

Imogen says "Not when he was with Becky. But a little after they broke up and we were camp counselors we kissed. It was hot so I'd taken my shirt off."

Fiona asks "So you were in a bra when you and Adam kissed?"

Imogen says "Yeah it was awkward."

Fiona asks curiously "Did you like it, though?"

Imogen says "Surprisingly, no we didn't like it."

Fiona says "Well, I'm sure someday you'll find a guy or girl that you'll be happy with."

Imogen thinks "I had a girl I was happy with. WHY'D I EVER LET YOU GO, FIONA!? IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND! I'D DO ANYTHING TO WIN YOU BACK!" she then says "You might wanna get going, you wouldn't wanna be late for your date."

Fiona looks at her watch and sees that it's 5:30 she says "Oh, shoot, you're right! The movies starts at 6:00. We'll talk later, Immy. I promise. See you later."she then starts to run and find her girlfriend.

Imogen says sadly as she watched Fiona walk away "Maybe I shouldn't try to get Fiones back. She seems happy with her new girlfriend," she then starts to cry when Fiona's out of sight and says "I still love Fiona, but she's moved on and there's nothing I can do."

**So now Imogen's thinking about just letting Fiona be. Will she still think this later on or will she change her mind and tell Fiona she's lost without her and she wants her back?**


	3. Venting to friends

**In this chapter Imogen vents to her other friends about Fiona. They all think she and Fiona were adorable and that she should try to win Fiona back.**

One day while at Mos' Imogen's venting to him about her and Fiona.

She says "I was happy when Fiones came back and I was planning on telling her I still love her and asking her to take me back, but there's a problem."

Mo asks "What's the problem?"

Imogen starts crying and she says "Fiona has another girlfriend!"

Mo hugs Imogen and says "I'm sorry to hear that, I know how much you loved her."

Imogen asks "Mo, what should I do? Should I tell Fiona how I feel or should I just let her be?"

Just then Mos' girlfriend Marisol walks in and asks "Mo, what's going on? Why does Imogen look so upset?"

Mo says "Fiona's back and Imogen wanted to tell her she's still in love with her, but Fiona has another girlfriend now."

Marisol sits down next to Imogen who's sobbing like crazy, puts her arm around her and says "Immy, I'm so sorry. We all know how much you loved Fiona and how much she meant to you."

Imogen says angrily "SHE MEANT THE WORLD TO ME!" she then asks angrily "WHY'D I LET HER GO!?"

Mo tries to calm Imogen down and says "We all do things we don't mean to."

Marisol says "Yeah like this one time I found needles inside Mos' backpack and I accused him of doing drugs, when really he's diabetic and it was just insulin."

Mo says "And I forgave her for it," he then says "And at prom I found out that Marisol had paid Jake to come and I got so mad at her I got drunk and missed our song."

Marisol looks at Mo with a big smile on her face and says "But he made it up to me by organizing that flash mob at graduation."

Imogen starts to cry harder and says "GRADUATION IS WHEN I BROKE UP WITH FIONA!"

Marisol and Mo hug Imogen and say "It's going to be okay. Just talk to Fiona and tell her you love her and you want her back."

Imogen asks "What if she says no?"

Marisol says "You won't know if you don't try."

Imogen stops crying and says "You're right. I'm going to talk to Fiona tomorrow and tell her how I feel."

**So now Imogen has decided to tell Fiona how she feels. How will things go? Will Fiona take Imogen back or will she decide to stay with Maddie? Stay tuned to find out more.**


	4. Imogen tells Fiona her feelings

**In this chapter Imogen finally gets the courage to tell Fiona how she feels. What will Fiona do?**

The next day Imogen is over at Fionas' loft which is somewhere she hasn't been in a long time.

Imogen says "Fiones, I really need to talk to you."

Fiona and Imogen sit down on the couch and Fiona says "Go ahead, Immy. You can tell me anything."

Imogen starts to cry and says "FIONA, I STILL LOVE YOU!" she then gets down on her knees and begs "PLEASE TAKE ME BACK! I'M LOST WITHOUT YOU!"

Fiona says "Immy, calm down!" she then asks "What's gotten into you?"

Imogen is crying harder and is still down on her knees.

She says "FIONA, NOTHING'S THE SAME WITHOUT YOU IN MY LIFE! I NEED YOU! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!"

Fiona picks Imogen up off the floor and hugs her and says "You must really want me back."

Imogen says "Letting you go was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I think about you day in and day out, I dream about you every night, and I just can't take the thought of living without you."

Fiona says "To be perfectly honest, I was only into Maddie because she reminded me a lot of you."

Imogen asks "What are you going to do?"

Fiona takes Imogens' hands and says "I'm going to let Maddie go and you and I can rekindle our relationship."

Imogen hugs Fiona and says "I love you, Fiones."

Fiona says "And I love you, Immy."

**So now Imogen told Fiona how she felt and now Fiona's going to break-up with Maddie and take back Imogen.**


	5. Fimogen back together

**This is the final chapter. Fiona will break up with Maddie and Fimogen will be together again.**

One day Maddie's over at Fionas' loft and Fiona says "Maddie, we need to talk."

Maddie says "Uh-oh. That's never a good sign," she then asks "Why are you breaking up with me?"

Fiona says "My ex-girlfriend Imogen still has feelings for me and I still have feelings for her, in fact, and please don't be upset when I tell you this, I was dating you because you reminded me so much of Imogen."

Maddie asks "That wasn't the only reason was it?"

Fiona says "No of course not. If it were that would've meant I'd been using you, and I'd never do that to anyone. It's just Imogen was my first love, she's very special to me, and she said without me she was lost."

Maddie says "Okay I understand. You never forget your first love."

Fiona says "I'm glad you understand."

There's a knock at the door and Maddie says "That's probably her, I'll get the door for you."

Fiona says "Thanks, and I hope there's no hard feelings."

Maddie says "Of course not," she opens the door and says to Imogen "She's very sweet and she sure knows how to let someone down gently. You're lucky."

Imogen smiles at Fiona and says "I sure am. I won't let her go ever again." she then goes over to Fiona and kisses her on the lips and says "I love you, Fiones."

Fiona kisses Imogen on the cheek and says "I love you, too, Immy."

Maddie looks at them and thinks to herself "Those two are meant to be together."

**So there you go Fiona and Imogen are finally back together.**


End file.
